


New Assistant

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara tries to refuse to feed but instead falls into it, and Lucy puts her name forward to be Kara's assistant.





	New Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> We got another tie.  
> This is so awesome haha.  
> 16 Votes Alex.  
> 16 Votes Lucy.  
> anyway I hope you enjoy this part of the series.

Alex stepped into the basement and saw her best friend bleeding heavily from the claw marks in her side, she made sure her sleeve was rolled up and she breathed deep as she kneeled in front of Kara.

“Kara” she whispered.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled weakly as she struggled to remain conscious, bringing her wrist up to Kara’s mouth Alex prepared herself for the pleasurable pain she would feel when Kara bit her but nothing came.

Alex looked to Kara and saw Kara’s head was turned away and she was shaking her head profusely as she looked to be having an internal struggle “No… I can’t” Kara whimpered and Alex smiled “Hey… I’ll be fine” she whispered.

Kara looked to her and Alex’s heart shattered into pieces at the pain in those eyes and she watched as Kara shook her head again, Alex decided it was time for extreme measures so she did something Kara never expected.

Grabbing her pocket knife, she placed the blade to the arm above the elbow and look to Kara threateningly, Kara was looking at her with so much fear.

“Bite or I’ll do it” Alex demanded, Kara did not want to see Alex cut her arm just for her, breathing deep Alex was about to cut when Kara pounced on her.

Alex grunted has her back hit the floor and she did not have time to prepare for it because no sooner had Kara pounced on her, Kara sank her fangs into Alex’s arms.

Alex cried out in pain and partly of pleasure when she felt Kara’s fangs sink into her arm and Alex bit her lip to suppress the moan threatening to escape, Kara though was moaning and the sounds she was making was making Alex wet between her legs but she shook herself up because she did not want to cheat on Maggie… no matter how much Maggie had hurt her.

Lucy returned with the blanket and she squeaked in shock when she saw the current position Kara and Alex was in, she blushed heavily when she saw Kara on top of Alex looking like she was kissing Alex’s arm.

“Uh sorry” she said and it effectively ended the mental images running through Alex’s mind and Kara pulled back, her wounds healed and eyes bright red before returning to normal.

“Kara… You ok?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head before ripping a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around Alex’s arm where she bit her, Alex had no intention of returning home to Maggie tonight.

She had done a lot of thinking in the past few days and she realized that she had been unfair with her best friend, it was time to be a better friend, Kara had started out on a journey and it was time Alex joined her.

Kara, Alex and Lucy made it home, Alex went out with Lucy after dropping Kara back at the office.

Alex needed food so she grabbed herself some donuts and burgers, her and Lucy returned and found Kara fast asleep on the couch, the sight made Alex’s heart melt as she watched her best friend sleep peacefully on the couch.

Alex turned to Lucy with a smile “So Miss Lane” she said and Lucy Lane raised her hand “Please just call me Lucy” she replied.

“Ok, Lucy… You cannot tell anyone about what happened today and if you tell anyone about Kara then I’ll be coming for you” Alex glared and Lucy nodded her head “Oh, I have no intention of causing trouble” Lucy said.

Alex smiled and nodded her head.

“I see that Kara is advertising for an assistant?” Lucy asked observing the add in the paper she picked up.

“Yeah, she needs the assistance… she can’t be here working the phones whilst she is out working cases” Alex said and Lucy nodded.

“Well I would like to put my name forward as a candidate” Lucy stated with a smile.

“Can you make coffee?” Alex asked and Lucy nodded her head “Yep” she replied.

“Can you work the filing system?” Alex asked and Lucy nodded her head again “Yep” she replied.

“Do you know computers?” she asked and Lucy nodded her head yet again and replied with a simple “Yep”

“Ok, you have the job” Alex said pointing to the desk at the far end of the room and Lucy smiled and walked to her desk.

Kara groaned softly “Hey Alex” she whispered and Alex smiled to her.

“Sleep well?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head and sat there in silence, Alex knew something was troubling her.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked curiously.

“I Think we should talk about that bruise on your cheek” Kara said and Alex sighed nodding her head in acknowledgement.

Alex explained the whole event of what happened in the precinct after Kara left, Kara growled bearing her fangs as she remembered the ass who tormented her so much during her mortal’s days.

Alex hated seeing Kara so angry, Kara giggled when Alex explained that she kicked his ass and Kara felt a little bit better but she was still pissed… he bruised Alex’s cheek and that was a crime she would not tolerate.

The sound of Lucy clattering about in the office drew their attention and Kara looked confused “What is she doing here?” Kara asked confused.

Alex smiled “She put her name down as a candidate for the assistant position, you need to help with this place” Alex said and Kara felt like arguing but she couldn’t argue because Alex was right.

She did need help and it seemed only fitting that Lucy who was her first client would be her assistant.

Alex slept in the bedroom and Kara watched her sleep peacefully and she lowered her head and sighed before leaning in and planting a kiss on her best friend’s forehead before leaving to work in her office.

Paperwork needed to be filled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
